¡La ilusión llamada libertad!
by Mary R.S-1
Summary: ¡Fiore está en guerra !,fuerzas oscuras manenjan el poder desde las sombras ,la esperanza de ser libres se encuntrá en un escrito ,el cual contiene el secreto de la desaparición de los dragones y la verdad... En medio del caos se levanta un ejercito de rebeldes,que lucharan por la libertad ,mientras la moral los mantiene con un dilema "¿Los fines justifican los medios ?"


**Fairy Tail y todos los personajes de este fanfiction son de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima...**

-Eres la clave... Lucy-pronunció él, mientras caía al suelo con una sonrisa,en el instante que su vida se desprendía de su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno.

-No me dejes - se escuchó un grito desgarrador- .En ese momento Lucy recordó como había llegado ahí y en cuales circunstancias...

* * *

Fiore es un reino que antiguamente fue gobernado por un Rey ,con ayuda de los Dragones ,el Rey mantenía a los Dragones,los cuales protegían el reino de posibles levantamientos e incluso defendían a sus habitantes .Eran los guardianes y manos derechas del Rey.

Los días pasaban llenos de paz...hasta el día que la "desgracia "se desató, en una mañana tranquila del 7 de julio del año 777 los Dragones desaparecierón sin dejar rastro alguno .Ocacionando disturbios en todo el reino ,no había pasado ni un día cuando el Rey aparecío muerto ,en su alcoba real ,degollado a traición .

-¡Ha muertó el Rey!-se pronunciaba en las calles de Fiore,todos se preguntaban quién sería el sucesor,ya que el Rey no tenía hijos ni hermanos ,se podía decir que era solo ,desde la muerte de su pader ,solo quedaba él con "sangre real".

El reino de Fiore entró en grandes guerras internas ,por parte de las familias adineradas ,luchando por el poder ,la paz nunca se volvió a sentir ,los grandes perdedores fuerón los aldeanos personas humildes ,que fuerón obligadas a dejar sus tierras y luchar en estas guerras sin sentido...

Los pueblos que viverón en paz mientras la monarquía gobernaba ,no quedaba ni resto de esos días de gloria ,empobrecidos y con grandes hambrunas quedó el reino de Fiore ,guerra tras guerra...

Fiore quedó dividida y luego fue controlada por completo ,Zeref asumió el poder del reino,después de 7 años de guerra , subdividiendolo entre sus súbditos(las familias adineradas que sirvierón a zeref para que subiera al poder).

* * *

Lucy nació en la cuna de una familia adinerada ,los "Heartfilia" dueños de las compañias de ferrocarriles llamadas Korzern Heartfilia, el padre de Lucy era Jude Heratfilia, un magnate de negocios .La madre de Lucy murió...extrañamente ,el mismo día que los Dragones desaparecieron, dejando a Lucy huérfana de madre .

La desgracia azotó a la familia Heartfilia ,las guerras se desatarón y Jude participó en estas,volvíendose un hombre frío de caracter fuerte y calculador .Descuidando a Lucy por mucho tiempo.

-¡Lucy te lo advierto! ,no quiero que salgas sin mi autorización nuevamente-dijo Jude ,en un tono autoritario .Lucy no pudo contestarle por miedo ,solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente . Infelizmente Lucy era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre,ojos color chocolate ,piel blanca, con una cascada de pelo rubio y de facciones finas ,provocando cierta repulsión por parte de Jude, que solo podía ver a Lucy reflejada en su difunta esposa .

Transcurrieron 5 años de humillaciones y maltratos,hasta que Lucy por fin huyó de casa.

Una fría mañana Jude salió de campaña militar .

"¡Es hora de huir!" pensé,rápidamente, hice mi maleta de ropa,tomé la medalla de oro ,el último recuerdo de mi madre,pude observar la incripción del fondo "El tiempo es importante,mantén tus sueños " y me fuí ,queriendo olvidar los últimos 5 años de mi vida,esperé que los guardias tomarán sus descansos ,para correr por los grandes jardines de la mansión .Me inunda la nostalgia pues los recuerdos tomán poder de mi mente,desde mi niñez ,la muerte prematura de mi madre y la espantosa relación de padre he hija ...

Llegué al portón principal ,hecho de oro y una H en el medio ,probé abrir el portón con muchos nervios de ser descubirta,escuché a los lejos -Señorita detengase ,¿que pretende?-gritó un guardia de alta estatura,no respondí solo me limite abrir el portón ,sabía que si me atrapaban ,volvería a esa jaula llamada con sarcasmo "hogar".

-¡La llave!-dije asustada ,no podía abrir el portón mis nervios me lo impedían ,los guardias se acercaban cortando distancia ,logré abrir el portón y no dude en correr .

-¡No siga Señorita!-gritaron los guardas pero ya era muy tarde ,mi desición ya estaba tomada ,tenía miedo de mi destino pero creo que inconscientemente tenía mas miedo a mi padre .Pasarón 4 meses desde que Lucy había huído de casa ,sin dudar cambio de ciudad muy lejos de la mansión Heartfilia,cambio su apariencia de cabello rubio a castaño ,también sus hermosos vestidos por ropa de pueblo .Consiguió un empleo de camarera ,no se ganaba mucho pero si lo necesario para poder subsistir, aunque la economía de Fiore estaba constantemente amenazada por las guerras .

* * *

La vida de Lucy transcurrio con tranquilidad ,por el momento no tenía ninguna noticia de su padre .Sus tardes las pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca ,tiempo después se haría amiga de Levy una chica de estatura pequeña y de cabello azul ,figura delgada y sus ojos color café,muy amable e inteligente .Pasaban charlando de libros todas las noches ,la vida próspera en esa ciudad de tamaño mediano ,con aspecto colorido, pero no se podía negar el miedo se reflejada en los ojos de sus habitantes muchos temían que la guerra alcanzara la cuidad .

El sol ilumino desde muy temprano ,era martes y ese día llegaban los trenes con mercancía provenientes de las ciudades del sur ,se reunían grandes cantidades de personas para comprar objetos e intercambiar en la estación del tren .

-¡Buenos días Lucy!-dijo sonriente Levy.

-¡Hola Levy!

-¿Has venido por el libro?

-Si-respondío Lucy ,mientras miraba el tren alejarse.-Estoy muy ansiosa Levy,sino es un engaño tendré el diario de mi madre en mis manos-dijo Lucy ilusionada.

* * *

-Corran -gritaba la multitud -Son los cazadores-Levy iba a correr pero se impresionó al ver que Lucy era tomada por unos de esos hombres ,fornidos y toscos.

-¡Lucy!-grite ,estaba muy asustada ,solo pude ver la cara de miedo de mi amiga,tiempo atras nos habían advertido de los cazadores, un grupo de bandidos que trabajaban para las familias adineradas ,su trabajo era simple robar personas para esclavizarlos en trabajos forzados o hasta de guerreros etc.

* * *

Fuí tomada por los brazos -ahhg -grité de dolor ,me taparón la cara y me llevarón hasta el bagón de un tren,me destaparón la cabeza y fuí empujada con fuerza contra el suelo del bagón .Tenía miedo ,en mi mente solo pasaban locas ideas sobre mi padre ,él había mandado a estos hombres por mí repetía sin parar.

Me dolia la cabeza y mis manos se movían con voluntad propia ,pase mis ojos por el lugar, era un bagón sucio de olor asqueroso y repulsivo,me confundía entre mas tiempo pasaba ,hasta que me fije en las personas que me rodeaban ,había un tipo desmayado ,delgado y estatura alta, con cabello color naranja y del otro lado una niña llorando tímidamente en un rincón ,su pelo azul marino no me dejó ver su rostro.

-Son muy hermosos,¿ quien los va a comprar ? -preguntó una voz femenina,lejos del bagón.

-Serán vendidos a Zeref ,según escuche ,él busca damas de compañia y guerreros-escuchó Lucy, estupefacta y con ojos llorosos-son cazadores -susurro lucy.

"No es justo"pensó Lucy con tristeza ,había salido de casa de su padre para caer en manos de unos bandidos ,definitivamente la vida era una ruleta rusa .

Levy lloraba mientras veía como el tren abandonaba la ciudad con Lucy allí .La ciudad estaba conmocionada jamás los cazadores habían llegado a su ciudad ,dejaron grandes estragos ,saquearón los bancos y raptarón personas ...

-Recuerda las peronas son angeles caídos,capaces de crear dolor o cultivar amor,sus dos capacidades siempre son luchas morales que nunca descansan.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer xD ...**

**bye**


End file.
